Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for analyzing interference in the time-space dimensions and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for analyzing interference in the time-space dimensions, which evaluate whether or not permitted wireless communication devices satisfy a permitted interference level at which interference needs to be accepted within a permitted area.
Discussion of the Related Art
The use of specific frequency bands having a propagation characteristic advantageous for wireless communication is increased, but the development of new services and wireless technologies using such frequency bands is limited due to the frequency preoccupancy of existing wireless service systems. Furthermore, since higher frequency bands are used to avoid preoccupied frequency bands, there is an urgent need to introduce a new paradigm of frequency use because efficiency of wireless communication is expected to be deteriorated.
In order to introduce a new paradigm of frequency use, frequency use efficiency for solving a frequency shortage problem needs to be maximized. To this end, there is a need to change a new paradigm that may be flexibly used without the designation, assignment, and permission of a frequency, that is, a national radio wave policy.
Conventional frequency management systems are managed according to transmitters or according to frequencies and transmission output. Methods chiefly used for an interference analysis between wireless communication systems for such conventional management according to transmitters basically include a Minimum Coupling Loss (MCL) method and a Monte-Carlo method.
In the MCL method, a minimum distance in which a plurality of systems needs to be spaced apart so that they may operate without mutual interference through system parameters and a radio wave model, that is, an isolated distance or an isolated frequency, is calculated. In such an MCL method, a great isolated distance or isolated frequency (i.e., a guard band) that is not suitable to be practically applied is calculated because the activity factor of a transceiver is neglected and the worst case where a signal of a specific size continues to be received is assumed. The worst results obtained through the MCL method are reasonably under discussion because actual systems normally operate with a minimum isolated frequency or isolated distance that is much smaller compared to the results obtained through the MCL method.
In the Monte-Carlo method, all parameter values related to interference environments are designated, and an interference probability is statistically computed. The Monte-Carlo method has a little great complexity and a different interference probability depending on parameter values, but is advantageous in that all interference environments can be simulated. The Monte-Carlo method is used to determine a possibility that a frequency can be shared with existing wireless communication systems that use the same band as or a band adjacent to that of the corresponding frequency through an interference analysis when the corresponding frequency is assigned to a new wireless service system and to suggest a technological parameter, such as a transmission mask for frequency sharing.
The MCL method and the Monte-Carlo method correspond to an analysis method suitable for the aforementioned conventional output limit method when interference between heterogeneous wireless communication devices is analyzed, and they have limits if a radio wave management system is changed into an interference management method.
Accordingly, in order to manage a new type of frequency, there is a need for a technology for analyzing interference from a viewpoint of a receiver.